Living Among Snakes
by MssNightray
Summary: Roxanne Malfoy no era una chica común, basta con dar un vistazo a la profundidad de sus ojos ónix para darte cuenta de eso. Ella estaba muy lejos de ser la princesita que todos creían o esperaban cosa que siempre la mete en más de un lío. Esto es solo un fragmento de los problemas a los que se enfrenta una chica condenada a vivir entre serpientes... (Por un mundo con más Blackfoy)
1. Rooftop

_Necesitaba subir esto, necesito que alguien comparta mi trauma con estos dos, no puedo ser la única en el mundo que los ame, es tan injusto... ;w; - Se muere lentamente porque todos shippean Blackinnon y le hacen bullying - Por favor, si les gusta la pareja compartan el fic, necesito un mundo con más Blackfoy o moriré en serio, mientras seguiré subiendo pequeños drabbles o one-shots de estos dos para calmar mis frustraciones(?). Quizá en el futuro escriba a plenitud la historia de Roxanne que tengo en mi cabeza con base en lo que Viria ha dicho o publicado de ella. La pequeña Malfoy aun si no es canon se ha convertido en mi chica favorita... - La lovea hasta la muerte -_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personas aquí utilizados me pertenecen, Sirius es de nuestra Reina J K Rowling y Roxanne Malfoy pertenece a Viria, si tienen tiempo busquen en su Deviantart o su Tumblr para ver lo hermosa que es y entiende mi trauma por la pequeña gruñona. También pueden pasarse por el mejor fic de los merodeadores de la historia si leen en ingles "Days of the Marauders" ahí encontraran más de nuestra chica Malfoy. Esto es solo mi versión y frustraciones sobre esta pareja. Sin más por el momento disfruten esta cosa(?)**_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Siempre trató de mantener la distancia porque lo sabía, podía sentirlo, cada vez que sus miradas chocaban en los pasillo. No lo quería cerca de ella, quería correr, alejarse, odiarlo, pero todo intento fue inútil. Aun cuando le peleaba, cuando le ignoraba, él era horriblemente terco y siempre terminaban juntos de nuevo y ella no podía resistirse mucho a eso. Era inevitable cuando sentía que el Gryffindor era el único que la entendía, las ovejas negras de la familia que se tientan mutuamente con miradas rebeldes ¿Y cual es la única forma de evitar caer en la tentación? Entregarse a ella... Sirius sería su perdición y lo sabía, pero cuando sus labios se tocaron por primera vez estaba segura que no había otra salida, se condenó a si podía comprobarlo justo ahora, en la terraza de unos de los grandes edificio de Londres donde Sirius le había citado. La fresca brisa revolviendo sus blanquecinos cabellos y sus labios acariciándose entre ellos de nuevo. El conocido sabor a tabaco colándose en su boca, un sabor que para su mala suerte ya consideraba adictivo.

Un beso robado, como el primero que le había dado, uno de esos que tanto le encantaban. La Malfoy también sabía que quizá había estado exagerando un poco con respecto a la chica que rondaba el ojigris la noche pasada, pero cuando se trataba de él todo se iba al demonio. El Black era un estúpido que lograba poner su mundo de cabeza. Ella una loca que no podía alejarse por más que quisiera. De lo contrario no habría atendido a su llamado aquella noche. No hubiera arriesgado el pellejo escapando a escondidas solo para verle aun sabiendo las consecuencias que le esperaban por ello al volver a casa. Casi podía sentir la mirada recriminatoria en los ojos de Lucius cuando se enterara.

El motivo de su pelea le parecía tan estúpido en ese momento en que sus labios danzaban a un ritmo que solo ellos conocían, uno que nunca compartirían con nadie más. Él siempre fue el valiente de los dos, el león que no temía decir lo que siente y ella simplemente no tenía más ganas de seguir resistiéndose a esas emociones. Se separaron pocos segundos después. Sirius observó los ojos cerrados de la joven bruja, su respiración levemente agitada, una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en los delgados labios del Gryffindor. Roxanne no se sorprendió de aquel gesto suyo cuando por fin se digno a mirarle después del beso. Giró los ojos con pesadez y una suave sonrisa elevando la comisura de sus labios, él nunca cambiaría, ella no quería que lo hiciera.

— ¿Ahora me crees que esa chica no significa nada o aun debo convencerte?... — Los orbes grisáceos brillaron con picardía mientras acercaba de nuevo su boca a la de la chica quien le paro poniendo un dedo en los labios ajenos.

— Te creo... — Murmuró en un tono inusualmente suave en ella solo para robarle un beso segundos después, pequeño, fugaz, efímero.

— Bien, pero aun pienso que merezco algo más que eso por soportar tu carácter de loca histérica – El Black habló en un tono bromista y ese brillo en su mirar tan característico que solía tener cuando planeaba alguna travesura con Potter. Roxanne entrecerró la mirada dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación.

— Lo único que conseguirás será un buen golpe si sigues hablando — Al final no fue capaz de contener la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios ansiosa por salir, una que solo mostraba en su presencia. Roxanne no era lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarse y lo sabía, él sería su condena.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¿Reviews?...


	2. Broken

_Y bien, aquí otro pequeño fragmento del pasado que nuestra chica Malfoy, el inicio de todo incluido su mal humor... Pronto espero escribir algo de su primer encuentro con Sirius o Lily, quizá su relación con Lucius, aun no estoy segura, tal vez algo de cuando entró a Hogwarts, acepto sugerencias(?). Si les gustó por favor compartan, apoyen a esta pobre y frustrada intento de escritora porque es horrible ser la única que shippea una pareja y escribe de ellos al menos en español... Por un mundo con más Blackfoy._

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

— Ama… — Susurró con voz suave, los ojos de la elfina se llenaron de lagrimas al verla así. Pequeña y sola, tan frágil que pensaba que podría romperse en cualquier momento al llorar de aquella manera tan desconsolada. Observó en silencio como la delicada figura de la niña se convulsionaba por los sollozos hecha un ovillo en la esquina de la oscura habitación. Los Señores Amos podían llegar a ser muy crueles, Gingles simplemente no lo entendía, la ama Roxanne solo tenía ocho años ¿Qué de malo había en que tuviera un perro? La elfina aun recordaba la brillante sonrisa de su ama cuando encontró aquel pequeño cachorro mientras jugaba en los limites de la mansión con el bosque. La imagen de la niña corriendo alegremente con el perro en sus brazos y una sonrisa ilusionada a pedir permiso para conservarlo ahora parecía tan lejana.

Gingles aún podía rememorar la expresión de horror en el rostro de la su ama cuando el Señor Amo Abraxas se deshizo del perro con un movimiento de varita. La pequeña platinada había salido corriendo hacía su habitación con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y la mejilla enrojecida por un golpe después de eso. Gingles había querido seguirla de inmediato, consolarla, pero la elfina pasó parte de la tarde limpiando la sangre del animal de la costosa alfombra importada de Francia. Apretó los puños sintiéndose impotente, no podía hacer nada más que verla llorar desde su lugar, esperando que se durmiera para acomodarla en la cama como tantas veces antes había hecho. Ni siquiera podía llevarle algo de comer, le habían prohibido alimento alguno hasta la mañana. "El hambre le hará reflexionar" Había dicho el Señor Amo Abraxas.

Gingles permaneció en su lugar, inmóvil, largo tiempo hasta que los sollozos fueron apagándose quedando casi completamente en silencio. La elfina entonces se acercó a su Ama, tomándola con la misma delicadeza que trataba a los juegos de té de porcelana fina de la Señora Ama. El pequeño cuerpo estaba demasiado frío, el rostro bañado en lagrimas y un horrible tono violáceo adornaba su mejilla izquierda haciéndole ver aún más demacrada y frágil. Gingles la depositó en el mullido colchón con sumo cuidado antes de arroparla. Su Ama dormía un sueño inquieto en el que parecía sufrir, murmurando palabras incoherentes, una que otra lagrima aún escapando de la prisión de sus parpados. La elfina sintió su corazón estrujarse, quizá el Señor Amo Abraxas no lo hubiera notado, pero aquel día su Ama se había roto. Lo supo al mirar sus brillantes orbes oscuros vacíos cuando salió corriendo a su habitación, lo supo mientras le escuchaba llorar de aquella desgarradora forma, lo supo ahora que le veía dormir atrapada en tormentosos recuerdos. Gingles sabía que no podía reparar a su Ama y se sentía impotente, después de todo solo era una elfina domestica, aún así aquella noche rezó para que su querida y pequeña Ama no terminara de romperse, para que fuera fuerte, pero… ¿Qué tanto podía pedir de una niña?

Gingles en ese entonces no lo imaginó, ese día Roxanne Malfoy no solo se había roto, se obligó a si misma a dejar detrás a la frágil niña que buscaba la aprobación y el cariño que siempre le fue negado. Finalmente había decidido que no valía todo el sufrimiento, sus intentos hasta ese entonces solo le habían valido golpes y miradas cargadas de frío, noches de llanto silencioso. Si ellos iban a despreciarla de todos modos entonces ella se encargaría de ser merecedora de su odio. Forjaría su propio camino, encontraría un lugar en el que el peso de un apellido no la encadenara a un destino que ella jamás quiso...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¿Reviews?


	3. Contradiction

_Otro pequeño vistazo a los pensamientos de la Malfoy y su pequeño conflicto interno por estar enamorada de semejante idiota al que ama pero odia(?). No pueden decirme que este par de tontos no tienen potencial. La amargada y el mujeriego, la Malfoy y el Black, las dos ovejas negras de la familia. ASjalskaksalñs... De solo pensar en lo que podría pasar entre ellos y como podría escribirlo me emociona... - Fangirlea sola porque casi no hay Blackfoy shippers -_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El barullo de gritos y suspiros femeninos que se formaba a tan solo unos metros de ella comenzaba a ser molesto y los oscuros ojos de la Malfoy no pudieron evitar buscar inconscientemente la silueta del chico entre la multitud. En realidad, por alguna razón, siempre terminaba buscándole con la mirada y eso era algo que le molestaba de sobremanera. Para empezar ¿Por qué demonios tendría ella que buscarle? Solo era un Perro Sarnoso, mujeriego, idiota y egocéntrico. El agudo chillido de algunas chicas taladró sus oídos justo en el momento que vislumbró una mata de reluciente cabello negro entre la multitud y ahí estaba él con su característica sonrisa de ganador. Era obvio, el Black siempre rodeado de sus admiradoras pero más que ellas…

\- ¡Sirius!... - Una hermosa castaña con uniforme de Ravenclaw exclamó colgándose del cuello del mago. Roxanne la había visto rondar cerca de él en las últimas semanas, era la chica en turno o eso creía. Su suposición solo se confirmó cundo le vio besar al Gryffindor de forma un tanto vulgar aunque no es como si el Black se quejara de ello.

Frunció suavemente el ceño y arrugó la nariz con desagrado por la escena. Nunca lo admitiría, pero ser espectadora de ese tipo de situaciones le molestaba sobretodo porque era precisamente él quien estaba involucrado cosa que le hacía sentir estúpida ¿Quién lo diría? La chica amargada de los Malfoy, golpeadora del equipo de Quidditch y una duelista de temer enamorada del Perro mugriento… Patético, pero cierto.

Roxanne volvió a clavar los profundos ojos ónix en las letras del libro en su regazo con aparente desinterés de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Leer bajo la sombra de alguno de los arboles en los jardines del castillo era como una especia de refugio para ella, una forma de escapar de la realidad en la que vivía, pero sus demonios de una u otra manera no la dejaban tranquila. "Eres una bruja sangre pura, empieza a actuar como tal…" las palabras de su padre estaban grabadas a fuego en su memoria pero eso no le hacía odiarlas menos. Al ingresar en Hogwarts pensó que al fin se liberaría de la pesada carga que su apellido significa, que equivocada estaba. Atrapada en ese nido de Serpientes, forzada a elegir una Casa que no era la que quería. ¿Por qué ese puto problema de superioridad solo por ser de "Sangre Pura"? Nunca lo entendería, no quería entenderlo, era estúpido y la llenaba de rabia que le encadenaran a esa imagen que repudiaba. Gruñó por lo bajo apenas notando que había apretado la mandíbula con fastidio y sus puños se cerraron arrugando las delicadas páginas del libro. Suspiró y se relajó al instante, no era momento ni lugar de sacar sus frustraciones.

Un nuevo chillido le hizo volver a la realidad, bufó con fastidio soplando uno de los mechones platinados que cubría sus ojos. Al parecer las admiradoras del Black aun no terminaban su espectáculo. Los brillantes ojos grises se cruzaron con los de ella por un segundo haciéndole fruncir el ceño, un efímero encuentro que soló confirmó ese molesto sentimiento que tanto detestaba. Volvió la vista a su lectura, el corazón ligeramente agitado, el semblante molestó por la sensación que nació en su pecho por aquel simple contacto, pero seria idiota si seguía negándolo. Le quería, por alguna estúpida razón, le quería.

No supo cuando pasó o como es que sucedió, ella no lo había buscado, al contrario, trataba de evitarle tanto como le era posible ¿Entonces por qué? Quizá siempre lo supo, Sirius Black había tenido algo que ella no. El valor para enfrentarse a su sangre, su apellido, su familia. Por años le había admirado en secreto, despertaba su curiosidad. ¿Cuando o como fue que ese sentimiento cambió para convertirse en algo más? No estaba segura, pero no podía evitar esa

atracción casi magnética por conocerle más a fondo, descubrir el misterio tras esa profunda mirada y sonrisa traviesa. Quería hablarle, acercarse, sentir por una vez en su vida que no estaba sola contra el mundo, pero no podía ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta aun resonaba en lo más profundo de su mente y ella temía la respuesta por más clara que fuera. Él tenía a su grupo de amigos, aquellos que siempre estaban a su lado rodeados de risas y alegrías. Roxanne estaba sola, sus ideas las habían alejado de su hermano, la única persona en el mundo que siempre se había preocupado por ella. Después de todo ambos eran de mundos diferentes, él tenía una nueva familia en Hogwarts y la Malfoy no podía meterse en medio.

La peliplata suspiró profundamente dejando caer su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol bajo el que se había resguardado escuchando los grititos femeninos cada vez más difusos. Una sonrisa entre amarga y sarcástica se dibujó en los rosados labios. Además si ella se acercaba a ese Perro Sarnoso aquel molesto sentimiento crecería, él podría tirar sus barreras y eso es algo que no podía permitirse. No quería mostrarse débil, no quería ser débil frente a él. Mordió su labio inferior con un poco de fuerza antes de levantarse del suave pasto y caminar al castillo con ese aire indiferente, frío y elegante que la caracterizaba. Esa era una lucha que debía enfrentar sola. Encontraría su libertad en aquella telaraña de pretensiones aun si eso significara derrumbarse sobre si misma fingiendo ser algo que no es…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 _¿Reviews?_


	4. Fate

_Finalmente aquí tengo otro capítulo del pasado de nuestra Malfoy, poco a poco iremos formando la historia de como este par de tontos se conocieron y enamoraron. Hay tanto drama, acción y peleas que quiero escribir de ellos. Aalsklaksñlaksl... Adoro las relaciones complicadas. Por cierto, los que se pregunten por qué Roxanne entró en segundo año y no en primero a Hogwarts se explicará más adelante._

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El vagón del tren se balanceaba con suavidad mientras avanzaba entre las verdes colinas. La pequeña rubia tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje de la ventana, con un aire lejano, ese que solo se posee al perderse en tus pensamientos. _"¡Ninguna Malfoy será una patética Hufflepuff, ni mucho menos una sucia Gryffindor!"_. El grito de su padre durante su ultima cena en la mansión aun resonaba en su memoria y, al igual que el ardor en su mejilla, se negaba a desaparecer. Los oscuros ojos de la chica se entrecerraron con frialdad perdiendo el brillo que usualmente tenían. Siempre había discutido con Abraxas pero hasta esa noche nunca le había puesto un dedo encima, al menos no fisicamente. Agradecía a Merlín las pociones que su madre había usado en su piel, de lo contrario juraría que ahora tendría un encantador tono violeta que gritaría a los cuatro vientos lo funcional que era su familia. Resopló con fastidio, pero claro, como su madre siempre decía "Los Malfoy no podemos darnos el lujo de un escándalo así".

— ¿Quieres algo del carrito cariño? — La suave voz de la anciana le hizo dar un pequeño salto, tan metía estaba en sus pensamientos que no la había notado hasta ahora.

— Gracias, pero estoy bien así — La mujer de cabello cano asintió con una suave sonrisa antes de retirarse y Roxanne volvió su vista a la ventana.

El vagón que ella ocupaba estaba vacío, ni siquiera su hermano le acompañaba a pesar de ser su primer año en el colegio. No le extrañaba, Lucius hace mucho que había seguido el mismo camino que su padre. Esa enfermiza obsesión por la pureza de sangre había acabado con la poca relación entre ellos. Su madre tampoco distaba mucho de ello, lejana y fría como él hielo, Roxanne sabía que para ella no era más que una muñeca, un simple adorno en la familia. Frunció el ceño con molestia, un sabor amargó se acentuaba en su boca cada que pensaba en eso, pero hay verdades de las que uno no podía escapar por más duras que fueran. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la pequeña rubia sabía que debía cambiarse no sin antes ponerle seguro a la puerta. La tela del delicado vestido y suéter se deslizó por la blanquecina piel con suavidad la cual pronto fue cubierta por el uniforme de Hogwarts. _"Ya es suficientemente malo que seas mujer…"_ Acomodó los platinados cabellos tras su espalda aunque eso no evitó que un travieso mechón cubriera sus ojos como de costumbre. Observó su reflejo en la ventana con una pequeña mueca. Se sentía rara así que intento imaginarse con los colores de las diferentes casas. _"Te lo advierto Roxanne, sino te seleccionan Slytherin olvídate de la escuela, pasaras los días en la mansión limpiando junto a los inútiles elfos…"_ Un suspiró escapo de sus labios buscando alejar la pesadez que se había instalado de nueva cuenta en su pecho sin mucho éxito ¿Cómo debía sentirse en ese momento? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Acaso estaba mal querer liberarse de un apellido que ella nunca quiso? Esas y millones de preguntas más se sumaban a la maraña de pensamientos que comenzaba a provocarle un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Un golpeteó en la puerta la sacó nuevamente de sus cavilaciones. Solo en ese momento notó que él tren se había detenido y un inevitable vació apareció en su estomago. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, el corazón latiéndole nerviosamente. Cada segundo que pasaba, cada paso que daba la acercaba al gran comedor donde se haría la selección de casas _¿Qué elegir?_ Esa era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza desde que había puesto un pie fuera del tren. La bienvenida y el pequeño recorrido hacia el comedor se le antojó demasiado corto para su gusto. Antes de que lo notara ya estaba atravesando las mesas junto con los otros estudiantes. El techo encantado mostraba un calmo cielo nocturno, tan diferente de la tormenta que sentía en su interior. Era una suerte que en sus escasos doce años de vida hubiera aprendido a disimular muy bien lo que en realidad le sucedía. El primer nombre salió de los labios de la profesora Mc Gonagall y ella no pudo evitar tensarse. Por si no fuera suficiente con la presión que ya tenía le harían pasar junto con los estudiantes de primero a pesar de que ella entraría en segundo año. Uno a uno los chicos pasaron al frente siendo repartidos entre las cuatro casas, fue entonces cuando escuchó su nombre.

— Roxanne Malfoy… — La chica se tensó por segunda vez dando un respingón antes de pasar al frente. El corazón reanudó su acelerada marcha y al parecer el vació en su estomago había decidido torturarla nuevamente. Mordió el interior de su mejilla para mantener la calma en cuanto se sentó en el pequeño banco y el viejo sombrero fue puesto en su cabeza.

— ¿Una Malfoy? — Murmuró el sombrero con sorpresa — No es muy común ver descendientes mujeres de tu familia… Bien, no puedo desperdiciar esta mente tan valiosa… ¿Dónde te pondré? —El sombrero murmuraba por lo bajo moviendo sus solapas levemente sobre su cabeza — Eres todo un caso niña… Astuta y determinada como las serpientes, anhelas grandeza, pero hay más, veo en ti honor y un coraje que yace oculto en lo más profundo de tu corazón... Tu sed de conocimiento también es notable y la nobleza de tu espíritu no puede pasarse por alto… ¿Dónde te pondré? ¿Slytherin, Gryffindor?... — Repitió el sombrero mientras debatía, indeciso.

La pequeña rubia estaba muriendo de nervios por más sereno que su rostro pareciese. _¿Qué elegir?_ La pregunta se repetía de nuevo en su cabeza. Estaba claro que ella no quería ser una Slytherin, solo debía abrir la boca y pronunciar la casa que en realidad quería. Si el chico Black lo había hecho hace un año ella también podía ¿Verdad? Bastaba con decirlo una vez, Gryffindor, no era tan difícil. La rubia también quería que los leones la recibieran con la misma alegría y calidez con la que habían recibido al Black. Estaba cansada de las sonrisas falsas y miradas frívolas que reinaban en la mesa de verde y plata, las mismas que recibía en casa. Eso no estaba mal ¿O si? Hacer por una vez en su vida lo que en realidad quería sin importar las consecuencias.

— Gry… — Su voz se apagó cuando la penetrante mirada de Lucius chocó contra la de ella. El brillo peligroso y severo en los oscuros ojos de su hermano la cógelo por un segundo. _"Te lo advierto Roxanne, sino te seleccionan Slytherin olvídate de la escuela, pasaras los días en la mansión limpiando junto a los inútiles elfos…"_ De nuevo las palabras de su padre resonaron en su mente con el mismo tono sombrío y furioso de aquella noche. Era un ultimátum y Abraxas siempre cumplía su palabra, Lucius solo estaba recordándoselo.

— ¿Has dicho algo niña?... — El sombrero preguntó bajando un poco las solapas, lo suficiente para cubrirle los ojos. La rubia agradeció eso, así no notarían el brillo ligeramente acentuado de sus orbes oscuros por las lagrimas contenidas. Mordió su labio con fuerza tragándose el nudo en la garganta antes de sonreír con amargura.

— Slytherin… — Susurró por lo bajo, casi con temor de ser escuchada

— ¿Estas segura?... Todo esta aquí en tu cabeza, niña… —

— He dicho que Slytherin… — Interrumpió al sombrero con voz firme mientras apretaba los puños con frustración. Estaba condenándose y lo sabía, la sonrisa satisfecha de Lucius se lo confirmaba — Soy una Malfoy, ambos sabemos que es ahí donde pertenezco… — Se obligó a sonreír con falsa arrogancia, una que no alcanzó para tapar la tristeza de los ojos ónix de la chica.

— Si eso es lo que quieres… **_¡Slytherin!_**... — Tan pronto el Sombrero anunció en una exclamación bajó del banco con lentitud para dirigirse a su mesa con disimulado pesar y curiosamente sus ojos chocaron con los brillantes de Sirius por un segundo. La chica le sonrió entonces con resignación no sabiendo si le tenía envidia o le admiraba. Estaba hecho, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, había dejado ir su oportunidad, una que no tuvo el valor de tomar a diferencia de él…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 _¿Reviews?_


	5. Green Eyes

_Asklakslaksñlas... Por Merlín, no he actualizado en siglos, pero culpen al trabajo. Si alguien aún lee o sigue esta fic pronto lo retomaré con la misma fluidez de antes. Este es un capítulo corto pero quería subirlo. La Malfoy tiene muchas caras y esta es una que no muestra muy a menudo. En los próximos ya me centraré más en la relación de la gruñona y el perro, quizá su primer encuentro. Sin más por el momento espero que les guste_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Llevaba más de media hora parada ahí. La mano alzada y los nudillos rozando la oscura madera de la puerta, como si fuera a tocar, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo. No podía ni imaginarse lo estúpida que debía verse plantada así fuera de la casa de los Potter. Si Sirius la viera seguramente se reiría de ella y, solo por esa vez, la Malfoy le hubiera dado la razón. Tragó saliva en seco antes de resoplar con frustración y volver a inspirar mientras le dedicaba una mirada ponzoñosa a la puerta, como si ella fuera la causante de todos sus problemas cuando lo único que le hacía dudar realmente de si entrar o no a la casa debía estar durmiendo plácidamente sin imaginar el dilema en el que la tenía.

Un nuevo suspiró de derrota se coló por sus labios antes de que aquel característico fuego decidido se apoderara de los iris grises. Estaba decidido, entraría, felicitaría a Lily y James, les entregaría el maldito regalo en el que había desperdiciado horas de su tiempo eligiendo y se largaría tan rápido como una snitch dorada. Levantó la mano de nuevo, esta vez dispuesta a tocar, pero alguien se le había adelantado.

— ¿Roxanne? Entonces el ruido que creí escuchar eras tu... ¿Que haces ahí afuera? — Fue la voz del Black quien finalmente la sacó de su momentáneo ataque de pánico. Carraspeó rápidamente y desvió la mirada mientras le extendía la pequeña bolsa que traía consigo sin decir nada. Sirius arqueó una ceja con curiosidad pero casi inmediatamente una sonrisa burlona se apoderó de su atractivo rostro a lo que la rubia solo apretó los labios levemente — Vamos Malfoy, no te quedes ahí y entra de una vez, Lily se alegrará de verte... — Escuchó los pasos del animago alegarse y tras resoplar de nuevo finalmente se animó a entrar a la casa.

— Bien, solo un momento... — Aseguró en tono bajo y receloso lo que solo acentuó la sonrisa en los labios del Black.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio mientras el hombre la guiaba al cuarto que ocupaba su amiga. Pronto la risa de Lily fue audible, pero había algo más. La joven peliplata no pudo evitar tensarse de nuevo al escuchar el primer suave e infantil balbuceo y Sirius tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír ante la escena. El joven mago no podía creerlo.

— Vamos Rox ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a un par de pañales y biberones? — Como única respuesta el mago solo recibió una mirada ponzoñosa que sirvió para acentuar su sonrisa.

— Cállate, Black... Es solo que... No soy buena con los niños ¿Y si lo hago llorar o algo?...— Sirius entonces la observó con algo parecido a la ternura. Él también había sentido algo similar la primera vez.

— Si le vez con tu cara de amargada seguro que lo harás llorar — Bromeó ganándose una nueva mirada de molestia de parte de la rubia, pero se limitó a empujarla gentilmente con su hombro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de aliento. — Hey, solo relájate y sonríe Malfoy, Harry es un bebé muy alegre, seguro que le agradarás...

Extrañamente esas palabras lograron calmarla un poco, lo suficiente para que una sonrisa de mudo agradecimiento se apoderara de sus labios. Tomó aire y finalmente entró a la habitación. Un par de brillantes y conocidos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada, solo que estos no eran precisamente los de su amiga. Y ahí estaba ella, congelada con las manos apretando la bolsa del pequeño regalo, totalmente despojada de su armadura de dureza por la inocente mirada del bebé que le observaba desde los brazos de su madre con curiosidad.

— ¡Rox, viniste! — La voz de Lily le saco de su ensimismamiento y fue solo entonces que también notó la presencia de James en la habitación. Se apresuró hasta sentarse en la cama al lado de su amiga justo en el puesto libre que dejaba el Potter. Abrazó a la pelirroja con delicadeza, cuidando de no aplastar al pequeño recién nacido.

— Claro que vine, me conoces Lils no iba a perderme esto por nada del mundo — La orgullosa nueva madre agradeció con un gesto mudo para luego bajar la vista hacía el pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Roxanne siguió su ejemplo y desvió la mirada hacia el bebé. Sacó el juguete que compró apenas ayer por la tarde y lo acercó lentamente al recién nacido que inmediatamente estiró sus brazos para intentar tocarlo. Bastó con ver de nuevo ese par de ojos verdes tan iguales a los de su pelirroja y la infantil sonrisa para saberlo — Hola Harry, soy Roxanne, algo así como tu tía adoptiva, es un gusto conocerte al fin... — Iba a cuidar y proteger a ese pequeño aún si le costaba la vida.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¿Reviews?...


	6. Useless

_**Aclaraciones del capítulo:** Esto no es canon en mi fic(?), más bien es como un AU de uno de los posibles futuros/desenlaces que podría tener la historia de estos dos. ¿Por qué hago esto? Simple, al parecer me odio y disfruto rompiendo mi propio corazón al separar a mi mayor OTP en el mundo de Harry Potter(?). Whatever, la idea es que la pequeña Malfoy y el perro de Black queden juntos, pero no puede ser todo miel sobre hojuelas y si yo sufro ustedes sufren conmigo — Si, es más mala de Yzma en su forma de gato(?) — O bueno, eso si aún hay algún masoquista que aún me lea._

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Las miradas furtivas del león y aquella curva ligeramente más relajada en sus labios no pasaron desapercibidos para los astutos ojos negros de la Malfoy. Siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que aquella Hufflepuff entraba en el campo de visión del perro sarnoso sus iris grises se iluminaban y era cuando se dio cuenta que él no tenía ojos para nadie más. Una dolorosa punzada le atravesó el pecho ante la idea. Su mandíbula se tensó al instante mientras su ceño se frunció con aquella arrogancia propia de los Malfoy. El hielo en su mirada disimulaba bastante bien la sombra de dolor y angustia que bailaba en el oscuro abismo que eran los ojos de la rubia. Incluso su madre se sorprendería de verle actuar tan bien. Una perfecta mascara de estoicidad propia de una digna portadora del apellido de tan honorable casa ¿Quién hubiera pensado que las clases de pretensión de su progenitora de hecho le servirían alguna vez? Era casi gracioso, pero aquella ironía dolía más que la bofetada firme de la delicada mano de la Señora Malfoy que podía ser tan suave como la seda o dura como el acero.

Bromas, risas, miradas, roces discretos, pero ninguno para ella, nunca para ella. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba después de todo? A fin de cuentas no había sido más que un extra en todo ese teatro. Encuentros entre las sombras, charlas a media noche, secretos compartidos, cadenas que les atan a sus apellidos, prejuicios, dolor, soledad, consuelo mutuo, ¿atracción o algo más? Un beso robado con sabor a alcohol y frente a todos… Frente a todos volvían a odiarse, frente a todos volvían a ser Sirius Black y Roxanne Malfoy, dos personas que con suerte podían estar en la misma habitación sin sacarse los ojos.

Que idiota de su parte dejarle acercarse tanto, dejarle entrar al punto del no retorno, el lugar exacto donde la línea del odio comenzaba a perder su significado, pero… ¿Alguna vez le odió realmente? No estaba segura de eso, no quería saberlo, la sola idea le aterraba porque sabía que la verdad le rompería un poco más. Apenas si podía mantener sus piezas juntas, era una muñeca a punto de desquebrajarse… Un comentario insinuante, un minuto de silencio, miradas cómplices de todos sus amigos, sonrojo mal disimulado en las mejillas de Jones, la perruna sonrisa destilando sinceridad. De pronto Roxanne se sintió de vuelta en la mansión Malfoy. Era una niña de solo cinco años comiendo en silencio sintiéndose ajena a ese lugar, una intrusa, y la fría mirada de su padre gritando las palabras que sus labios callaban. Inútil, innecesaria, inservible… Desaparece.

— ¿Rox? — La preocupada voz de Lily le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Su cuerpo se había movido solo. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba de pie en su lugar, los músculos tensos y la respiración pesada. La brusquedad de sus movimientos le habían hecho tirar la silla que antes ocupaba, pero fue el peso de las miles de miradas en ella lo que le hizo reaccionar. Especialmente al ser quemada por un par de iris grises que le observaban con desasosiego.

— Debo irme — De alguna forma se las arregló para ocultar el temblor en su voz mientras guardaba sus cosas con prisa, simplemente echando todo descuidadamente en su bolso. Se recompuso volviendo a mostrar su estoica mascara de indiferencia antes de hacer un leve gesto de despedida sin mirar a nadie en particular. Nadie le detuvo y no esperaba que lo hicieran. La única que hizo un ademan de impedir su huida había sido la pelirroja pero un gesto de Potter negando con la cabeza le detuvo en el acto.

Afuera la fresca brisa le recibió acariciando su nívea piel con dulzura, casi como si le consolara. Una sonrisa agridulce se dibujó en los femeninos labios por aquel pensamiento tan idiota. Lo cierto era que lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Ella no era parte de la familia que habían formado los miembros de la orden, no pertenecía a ningún lado. Simplemente no era necesaria. El efímero recuerdo de aquel beso con sabor a alcohol y las palabras dichas después de el lograron humedecerle los ojos, pero ninguna lágrima marcó sus mejillas esa noche. Era el llanto más triste de todos, sollozos mudos de un alma herida. Al parecer también resultaba ridículamente fácil de olvidar, eso era lo que dolía más…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 _¿Reviews?..._


End file.
